Aya
by Kuuga
Summary: this story is about kyouko getting an pet. this somehow made ayano jealous. kyouko x ayano pairing.


**hey guys, kuuga here. its my first fanfic and i don't speak(write) english well. so if something is weird about this fanfic, umm... i'm sorry. i don't own anything except this story. well then, enjoy!**

**ayano x kyouko pairing**

Another peaceful day at Nanamori middle school.

"china-chu-chu-" kyouko called while chasing chinatsu.

"kyouko senpai please stop it already! we've been running around for 15 minutes!" chinatsu yelled.

"actually, it's been 17 minutes." yui said holding a manga while drinking tea with an annoyed face.

"why don't you just hug your kyoppi senpai for once in a while?" kyoko said.

"if you want to hug someone, don't approach them with a perverted face!" chinatsu said while panting.

"yui senpai, help me!"

"kyouko." yui said with a small voice and a poker face. with that, everyone in the room froze. they really knew when yui is getting really annoyed.

"y-yes, my lady?" kyouko said forcing herself to smile while trembling.

'my lady!?' 'she made it worse! better cover my ears...' chinatsu tought then covered her ears.

"whats with you everyday!? running every time like a little kid!?" yui snapped.

"i'm sowy nya w" kyouko said. finally, yui smacked kyouko's head.

"you think i'm jo-" before she could finnish, she fell on her knees with a painful face.

"yui chan!" akari yelled and ran beside her.

'she was here!?' kyouko and chinatsu tought.

"yui!?" kyouko yelled.

"yui senpai!?" looked worried. then yui suddenly collapsed.

"yui chan are you okay!?" akari said. yui opened her eyes slowly.

"akari... you.." yui said.

"whats the matter?" akari said.

"..you were here?" then closed her eyes. that being said, akari turned white. then a waterfall from her eyes appeared.

NURSE OFFICE

"she has a fever so she'll be fine." the nurse said then left the room leaving the amusement clubs. everyone stared at yui's peaceful sleeping face.

"well, this one's nicer than the monster-poker-face earlier.." kyouko said.

"don't play jokes now, senpai! it's your fault that yui senpai collapsed like that!" chinatsu said.

"sowwyy..." kyouko said. then the nurse came back.

"girls, she'll be resting in the nurse office until after school. toshino san, will you tell that to your adviser?" the nurse said to kyouko.

"yes, ma'am." kyouko said.

PING PONG PANG PONG-

"oh, we better go back to our classes." akari said,,, still white.

"oh, akaza san hello. did you came here to see funami san? as you can see, funami san will rest until the school ends." the nurse said and notice akari crying.

"akaza san, please don't cry.." the nurse said.

"but even you, didn't notice m-" before she could finnish,

"don't worry, she just have a little fever, so don't cry.." the nurse said with a worried face.  
>akari just ran away with tears.<p>

KYOUKO'S CLASSROOM

the class already started 4 minutes ago when kyouko came in the classroom then gets scolded immediately by the teacher. at this time, the teacher looks like 'the demon of scolding'. kyouko was trembling, doing her best to look at the teacher in the eye.

"this time..." kyouko said.

"what?" the teacher asked.

"..this time i have a reason!" kyouko said proudly.

"...are you sure it's not an excuse again?" the teacher said.

"yui collapsed and we have to carry her all the way to the nurse office!" kyouko smiled. 'this time it's not an excuse.' kyouko tought to her self proudly.

"what!? said that earlier! i'm going to check on her right away." the teacher said.

"hey, teach, i didn't know you liked her so much" kyouko said with a grin. then gets smacked.

"i'm doing this as a teacher!" the teacher yelled. then she runs to the door.

"sugiura! countinue the scolding! i'll be back in a few minutes. until that, keep the scolding!" the teacher said with a thumbs up.

"umm, y-yes ma'am."ayano stuttered. 'dont give me that thumb.' ayano tought. as the teacher left, ayano stood up and walked towards kyouko. the two stood in the front. 1 minute staring at each other. sweat dripped from kyouko's face, beacause she was afraid to be scolded by the tall-tsundere-vice-president. the silence continued until kyouko broke it.

"uumm... ayano?" kyouko asked.

"i-it's not like i was worried about you because you wouldn't show up in class or anything!" ayano yelled. the silence lasted for 1 minute. then everyone in the classroom gave kyouko a 'play along with her' face. then, some students covered chitose's ears and eyes with their hands. kyouko tried not to laugh.

"i'm sorry, ayano. for making you lonely while i'm not here!"kyouko said dramatically.

"w-w-w-w-what are yo-" ayano blushing like crazy was inturuppted by kyouko.

"i should have notice your feelings while i'm gone. but i, too, was thinking about you the whole time while we're apart." now kyouko with tears. then kyouko embraced ayano. ayano's face was like a tomato at this time. students clapped and cheered for kyouko.

"kyaaa- toshino san is so dreamy-" some girls yelled.

"you can embrace me all as you want" one girl said then collapsed.  
>then the teacher came in.<p>

"well then, sugiura san, thank you for scolding toshino sa-" the teacher fainted for a moment after seeing her fellow students. kyouko was hugging the tomato tsundere, the students were cheering, a girl collapsed in the floor, chitose's ear and eyes were covered by duck tape. its a teachers worst nightmare.

**how was that for a beginner? i'm kinda proud of it hehe see ya at the next chapter!**

**oh, and please review!**


End file.
